


Under the starry night

by Haikyuusbeetch



Series: KuroHina Escapades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cussing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusbeetch/pseuds/Haikyuusbeetch
Summary: Hinata Shouyo, was know by his friends by not wanting a committed relationship that is why he just sleep around with guys. But then, there’s Kuroo Tetsuro, who’s possessively marking hin in any way. Shouyo will not deny it, he likes it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroHina Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Under the starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 story, hope to get a positive responds to you! I luv you and enjoy reading! ❤️✨

It’s been 2 hours since Hinata and his friends entered the club, and since then he already feel how almost every guy inside the club eyeing on him, thinking they might bring him to their bed. Hinata smirked at his own thought and drank his 5th shot.

“Don’t push yourself to drink, Sho.” His cousin, Oikawa Tooru, teased him. “You’ll forget about him in no time.”

“Forgot, who? Oh, Oikawa honey, I don’t even know his name to began with.” Shouyo grinned and everyone around the table laughed.

“You nearly emptied his bank account, used all his credit cards, lived on his pad for almost five months, plus! He even broke up to his girlfriend because you said your jealous. Seriously, Sho? What have you done to him?” Akaashi asked, he’s purely curious, of course it might work to Bokuto if he listened few of Hinata’s advices. 

Shouyo laughed and placed his hand, his index and middle finer touching his thumb finger and put them near his slightly open mouth, imitating the way he hold someone’s cock. 

“One blowjob, make sure two heads will be blowed.” Shouyo winked at Akaashi when someone harshly grab his arms and tugged him to stand up.

With angry and ready to punch, Shouyo turned his head and fake a shock to see his ex-fling. Looking hot on his black outfit and messy hair, let’s not forget how his angry and possessive plastered on his face. Oh, God! Shouyo just wanted to jump on where he’s standing on this man and make out with him, not minding the people around them.

“Hey, baby—“ Shouyo words were cut as the man grab his waist and pulled him closer for a kiss. Rough kisses. 

The people around the table gasps but immediately turned their heads away, they don’t want to be involved in Shouyo’s mind games. 

Shouyo smiled between their steamy make out, in the middle of crowd! Shouyo moaned and the man groaned in return, biting Shouyo’s lips as hard as he can before softly tugging it. They both opened their eyes and met each other’s gaze. 

“Missed me already?” Shouyo teased, slightly rubbing his half hard dick on his ex-fling’s. “It hasn’t been days, Tetsu.” Shouyo giggled.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kuroo said on his low voice. 

Even with the loud music played on the whole club, Shouyo clearly heard what Kuroo whispered. 

“But, I’m having fun!” Shouyo whinned at Kuroo. Pouting his lips and use his puppy eyes, he knows Kuroo’s weak on this. “Let’s stay for a bit, baby, come on. Meet my friends—“

“Shouyo, let’s get out of here. We need to talk.” Kuroo said under his breath, not enough for Shouyo’s friend to hear him clearly. 

“This is Oikawa, my cousin. You already know him, you met him twice, right? And this is, Akaashi Keiji, he’s seeing Bokuto, your partner on one of your project—“ Shouyo continue to introduce his friends one by one, Kuroo just sighed. He knows how stubborn Shouyo is, forcing him to get out of the fucking club will do any help if he wished to talk afterwards. He simply nodded to every person Shouyo introduced.

“Hey, nice to meet you all. I’m Kuroo Tetsuro.” Kuroo introduced himself just to be polite to Shouyo’s friends and not to be rude on their first meeting. 

“Ohh, come join us, Tetsu! Don’t mind the bill, I’ll pay for it.” Some guy far from where they are, give him that look. Shouyo didn’t like the way Oikawa’s friend looked at his Kuroo, so he stepped in and declared his property. 

“It’s Kuroo for you, Oikawa’s friend. I’m the only one who can call him Tetsu.” Shouyo faked a smile at him and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Isn’t that right, baby?” 

“Of course.” Kuroo chuckled at Shouyo and leave a peck on his nose and his lips. And for a minute, Kuroo forgot why he’s picking up Shouyo. 

Without leaving the smile on his face, Shouyo looked again at Oikawa’s friend and annoyingly smirked. “Get that?” 

Akaashi, Oikawa, Kenma, and the others just laughed at Shouyo’s petty action. It’s been a while since they saw Shouyo being possessive. 

“No one’s taking him, Hinata. We know our boundaries.” The guy laughed and shot his drink. Shouyo just shrugged and picked up his things. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to leave early. I’ll make up to you guys later. Byee!” Shouyo bid his goodbyes to his friends and Kuroo just waited for him patiently.

Not for so long, Shouyo wrapped its hands around his arms and placed its chin on his shoulder. He looked at Shouyo’s and saw him looking at him too.

“Are you mad?” Shouyo asked.

“No.” 

“You are.”

“I am.” Kuroo harshly breath out and snatched Hinata’s things before tossing them inside the car and pulled him somewhere the dark alley.

“R-really? Here? Tetsu, let’s just do it inside the car...” Shouyo whispered when he read what Kuroo planned to do him. 

“Since when did we care where we should do it?” Kuroo whispered back as he placed wet kisses and leaving marks on Shouyo’s exposed collarbone. “Do you know why I’m mad?” 

“Tetsu, let’s just do it inside the car... please..” Actually, Shouyo doesn’t even care if they will do the deed on this alley, it’s just he knows he can’t moan as much as he wanted if they do it in here. 

“The car’s not tinted.” Kuroo simply answered, he pushed Shouyo against the wall and swiftly unbuckled their belts, pulling Shouyo’s pants until it reached its knees. 

“Tetsu, I’m sorry, please. I’m so—sorryyy! Hngh!” Shouyo felt the cold liquid touches his hole as Kuroo’s fingers slid inside. He grabbed at Kuroo’s shoulder and clutched at Kuroo’s cloth. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. Ohh... Haa... Haaa...” 

“Just a heads up, darling...” Kuroo whispered at Hinata, Kuroo lifted him as if he weight nothing (still his back were against the wall). He felt the rocking hard dick of Kuroo’s sliding inside of him.

“Te-tetsu...” Shouyo tried to held back his moans but clearly, he can’t. The sheer lust, the anticipation, the feeling of getting caught, and he knows he’s getting a good fuck, made Hinata lost in pleasure.

“I’m still going rough, darling. I don’t fucking care even if we’re out in public.” Kuroo inserted his whole manhood. Shouyo gasped and bite his lips, his muffled moans turned Kuroo even more. “Scream the fuck out of my name, baby. Let’s your darling play your fucking game.” 

“Tetsuro! Please, have mercy... Tetsu, oh Gosh! Ohhh... Ahhh... Te-tetsu, baby...” Hinata bite Kuroo’s neck and shut his eyes closed as his tears started to fall. “Fast... Too fast... Tetsuuuuu... Hngh! Ha! Ahh!” 

“Hold it, darling. Don’t cum without my permission.” Kuroo whispered and licked the back of his tears. Shouyo was turned on because of Kuroo hisses, groans, and dirty talks. 

Shouyo looked up, stars met his stares, the nights too cold for their steamy sex. Those twinkling stars are like eyes watching them as Kuroo pounded his hole and his abused prostate. Fuck! I wanted to moan louder...

“Tetsu, someone’s coming... Baby, hide—Oh! Right there, there...” His toes were curling as Kuroo humped him faster, Shouyo placed his hand on Kuroo’s neck and make him face him. 

Their tongue played on each other, saliva’s escaping to their mouths creating nasty noises every time their lips met. Hinata tugged Kuroo’s bottom lips and eyed the group of people slowly walking near them. Shouyo’s heartbeat doubled as the group didn’t stop from where he last saw them. They’re on the dead end, and Shouyo didn’t think of the group will reached on where they were. 

“Tetsu, they’re really coming in here. Baby, please, I’m scared...” Shouyo sobbed at Tetsuro’s shoulder. Fuck! This is the only way out he thinks of. “Tetsu, fuck it! Tetsu!” Shouyo angrily whispered at Tetsuro who didn’t even stopped even for a second. 

“They will not, you know how much I hated when people looked at you.” Kuroo placed Shouyo down but before that Shouyo saw two man on suit stopping the group, it’s Kuroo’s bodyguards.

“Suck it.” Shouyo was waken by Kuroo’s voice and the way Kuroo pushed him to kneel down. Kuroo slapped his cheek using its hard dick, he throw glares at Kuroo who simply smirked at him and do it again.

“Stop slapping your dick to my face, you horny pig!” Shouyo hold the base of Kuroo’s cock, and started sucking it’s tip. 

Kuroo hold tight on Shouyo’s hair forcefully pushing him until its nose reached his pubes. Shouyo’s eyes rolled back to it’s socket and started to droll, Kuroo didn’t stopped from roughly fucking his face and he’s loving every minute of it. 

“What a lewd face you have there, Darling.” Kuroo whispered between his hisses and groans. “Fuck, I’m near...”

Shouyo moaned, causing to send vibration on his throat while Kuroo’s tip were pushed down there. “Fuck!” Shouyo pumped his dick faster as Kuroo fuck his mouth rougher. 

Shouyo gasped for air as Kuroo removed it’s cock and released his seeds on his face, their heavy breathing and whispered cussing surrounds the peaceful night. 

Indeed, that was a good fuck. Shouyo thought.


End file.
